The Fluff Diaries
by Starmz
Summary: drabbles. short stories. romance. humour. drama. friendship. warmth. many pairings, full of fluff! simply put, just a collection of heartwarming, cute little sentimental stories. T to be safe, but usually K
1. i'll protect you levxgaj

**AN: Though I already have a drabble fic out there, I've decided to make another one – this time much more focused on romance and fluff. I hope you enjoy this addition! (And yes, I do take requests. It helps if you give me a prompt too :3)**

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Drama

**Rating:** T, though probably K+ for some

**Themes:** Fluff all the way, with sprinklings of bittersweet chocolate at times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Only the writing/story is mine. Also, kindly proof-read by a friend of mine.

Current pairing: Gajeel and Levy, the cutest almost-canon couple in FT! Told mainly from Levy's perspective.

Brief summary: When she feels a (comforting) presence shadowing her every move, the bluenette knows that she'll be alright. At least as long as he stays with her.

* * *

_Risk it all, 'cause I'll catch you if you fall._

It was true that she normally didn't like it when Jet and Droy fought over her. She wasn't a precious object to be thrust into the middle of a contest, and the bookworm didn't enjoy the trouble and hassle they occasionally caused. However, at this point in time, Levy McGarden had a reason to be thankful for their minor harassment. For they'd given her a perfectly fine backdrop to blush and stammer her way over to her crush. Her target of affections had yet to publicly acknowledge them, but the slender girl was confident he had an inkling.

After all, only Natsu could be so dense as to not even wonder by now.

Entering the guild, the Solid Script mage nodded warmly at her friends, which were in their usual spots. Heading towards Mirajane, she gave the friendly barmaid a courteous nod and a cheerful smile. Ah, Mirajane (Mira to most). Fairy Tail's ever-so-helpful white-haired poster girl. She was popular, pretty and to be honest, Levy wasn't quite sure why no one had taken her yet. After all, this particular one had it all. Unlike herself, Mirajane had looks that appealed to every man, no matter what age, and a personality that matched her honeyed demeanor. Her magical prowess was nothing to complain about, either, unless you were her enemy.

So deep in such laments she was that the bluenette hardly noticed Mira trying to get her attention. As a rough ruffling of her hair brought her back to life, she blinked once, twice as she attempted to comprehend her current situation. The very first thing her hazel orbs landed on was a pair of amused scarlet eyes. Though once they might have only heralded fear and horror, now they were something much nicer than that. Especially to Levy.

A blush crept towards her pale cheeks as the mage quickly averted her gaze. Shooting a pointed look at Mira, she wondered if the Take Over magic user would offer her any help. But, no. Of course not. After all, Levy was smart enough to handle everything, right? Even a sticky situation in which she had next to no experience in? All she received from the platinum-locked beauty was a wink and an assuring nod. The signal to go on right ahead.

Okay, so what if she was smart? What if she loved books, just like her best friend Lu-chan? That didn't mean anything in real life! Sure, it was what had bolstered her ability to use words as weapons and shields, but heck, she couldn't conjure up anything right now!

_Mira! Why, why now of all times? You absolutely cannot abandon a friend and fellow lady in need at times like this!_

Only then did she notice that the Dragon Slayer next to her was staring at her with a sly grin on his face. Turning her head to face Mira, she dearly hoped that Gajeel was only so intrigued because she had been spacing out for the last few moments. Hopefully?

Apparently not. Lu-chan was definitely the luckiest out of them both, that was settled. Mira's mouth was in a distinctive 'O' shape, but her navy eyes glinted with, oh, what was it. Amusement? Again? Why did everyone laugh at her? Mira finished cleaning the last glass for the day, and she stepped out from behind the bar. Her only words of advice?

"Go easy on him. I don't think he's had too many romantic advances before."

Argh! She felt like tearing her sky-blue hair right out of her head. She knew that Mira was a famed matchmaker in Fairy Tail, rumoured to enjoy setting guildmates up with each other. Yet this was cruelty gone too far. A deep ruby flush had now settled in her cheeks, and Levy stared at her fidgeting hands. Suddenly, it seemed as if every eye were on them. And that was dreadful. Simply, utterly horrible.

As if sensing her discomfort, the Iron-user gave her a sincere smile that only further highlighted his disconcerting feelings of delight at the state of current events.

"No need to be awkward, small one!" A customary gee-hee escaped him. Gajeel was clearly enjoying this.

"I-I'm not being awkward. How am I being awkward? I am perfectly at ease. Anyway, who are you to go around ruffling my hair? I don't see you doing that to anyone else! So why can you do that to me, huh?"

"You're small. And short. And I can do it without being beaten up."

Answers such as those were hardly satisfactory to the thorough little mage. Not to mention his implications were not working to his advantage right now. _So, he thinks I'm weak? I'll show him! Jeez, he has better things to do that to be arrogant._

Ah, moments like these simply reminded her of their time during the S-class exam. Sure, maybe he had been focused on trying to defeat their stronger members of Fairy Tail, but in the end Gajeel seemed to actually want to protect her. Going unnoticed by the book-lover, a small smile, full of tenderness had appeared on her face. Gajeel took this as encouragement to his behaviour. Who knew that the girl he … he was comrades with, well, liked his rough habits? In the past, women would often be dissatisfied by his ingrained nature of being condescending, and left. Those were the ones without enough patience and kindness to wait it through.

"And you also didn't seem to mind it before. And I think you find it c-"

"Woah, stop there! Don't go thinking like that, when you yourself can barely understand what someone like me would want, or think! I mean, what would you know? Have you ever wanted to be protected yet admired by someone that you'd willingly put yourself in danger? Have you ever wished for something that could never be, because you're too scared? Have you ever wondered if it was worth the risk to expose yourself and be vulnerable? Have you?"

Levy, a normally quiet girl, had reached new levels – quite literally – with her voice. It had become loud and commanding, something she was not very accustomed to. While Gajeel was left reeling from this sudden tirade of words, she took advantage and ploughed on like a wild train without any brakes. _Hah, Mira. You wanted me to go right on ahead, right? Well, I bet this isn't what you planned!_ She felt a prickle of guilt at her irritated thoughts, for her friend deserved none of what she was thinking. But hey, when you annoy Levy McGarden, you should be prepared for the consequences.

_I may be small. I may be weak. I may be useless. But I care for you. I care for my friends. I try my best. Isn't that what counts?_

"Oh yes, before you go on thinking that I'm weak and stupid and just a plain nuisance, how about you go thinking about what I might feel? It's stressful, having to carry all these burdens on my heart and having to constantly, _constantly _think about the consequences of telling you! Of letting it out to everybody!"

Perhaps now she had well and truly done it. Had she broken? Maybe. It was all that dumb Gajeel's fault though. It was all his fault that he was so charming in a weird way, that he could be such a large presence in her life, that he was strong enough to protect her. And that she liked it.

"... Gee-hee."

That instantly snapped the irked girl out of her own little world. What. Had. He. Just. Said. How could he say such a simple phrase, so common and ordinary, when she'd pretty much just went over the edge, and into the deep end as they'd say? Glaring at him with all her might, Levy wondered if a fiercely malicious aura was emanating from her right now as Erza and Mirajane sometimes did.

"You know, you really need to work out how to prevent yourself from speaking your thoughts out loud."

What? What on Mavis' grave could he possibly mean? Surely she hadn't...

"Oh, no."

"Personally, I think it's kind of cute, but each to their own I suppose."

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No! _This cannot be happening!_"

Her eyes darted to Lucy, only to be met by a stifled giggle and a mildly sympathetic look. Mira didn't even bother concealing the wide beam that stretched her lips. Erza was laughing into her hand. Laughing. Erza! In fact, the entire guild was quiet, except for the titters of laughter that ran through the hall.

Timidness overcoming her, a red-hot blush rose to meet her light cheeks for what, the third time in an hour? Running out of the guild, she could barely stop her dark eyes from turning on the waterworks. Burying her head into her arms, Levy could only imagine the gossip that would surround her and Gajeel for the next few days. _She lllllllikes him!_No. She refused to allow Happy to make fun of her! It was honestly too much to take, and a feeling of melancholy gloom soon clouded her face.

"No need to get depressed. There are much better things to do than that, you know."

How had she not heard footsteps behind her? He did wear heavy clothes for a guy like him, and he wasn't light or anything. To be distracted to a point of not being able to hear an Iron Dragon Slayer … Ugh! She was so out of touch with reality. Wait. Maybe that's it. This was all a dreadful nightmare! Levy felt a twinkling of hope ignite within her.

"'Fraid not, lil' one. Or should I call you shorty?"

Eyes blazing, Levy whirled around to be met with a smirking Gajeel. Oh, he was so darn infuriating. It made her want to just, just, just … run away! Do something! Rip all her wallpaper! Kick something! Punch something! Oh, she could kick HIM! _But Lucy has her signature Lucy-kick. I guess I should have a Levy-punch?_

"You can go ahead and try it, if you want to. I doubt you'll be able to hurt me much though."

She had had just about enough.

"Am I so helpless to you? Why? What can I do to persuade you to leave me alone?"

"You could run away, like last time?"

This suggestion shocked her, and her face showed it. Just like the books she loved, her expressions were as readable as an open book.

Sighing, the man next to her plopped down. For once, he wasn't staring at her. _He stares at me? _Of course, this didn't mean Levy had calmed down. Oh, it would take much more to cool this fiery spirit down now.

"Look, I'm sorry if … if I offended you. I didn't mean it. It's just how I am."

He couldn't be apologizing? But then she should apologize! She was the one who'd put him in a difficult position, in front of everybody...

_Just let him say this. It'll do both of you good, I'm sure._

"But I mean, you're so fun to f- tease. And I meant it when I said you were cute."

Why did she have a blushing complex? It was sad, really. That she was reduced to a pile of fuzzy red mush. She didn't want to be mush. Or to die with a pink-tinted face. … What was she saying?

"And in my opinion, you'd be cute even if you were all melted. And with a pink face. But not melted as in actually melted. That would be kind of weird."

Levy had to admit, Gajeel was the epitome of sweet like this. It was quite obvious he was flustered, and the way he carried on oblivious to her silence signalled that he did care for her. _Even if it's not the way I do for him._

"So, yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Do you accept this, shorty?"

Shorty was her official nickname now, huh? She kind of liked it. She was shorter than average for her age, and well. He was tall. Another reason for them not to get together.

Taking in a deep breath, Levy finally faced him and nodded, a wobbly smile on her face.

"Sure. Anyway, it's all my fault. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Tch. You don't know what you're talking about. I mean you can be annoying and really -"

"Shut up already."

Feeling confident, the bluenette leaned in and kissed him. Full on the lips. Mira would've been proud of the pure fondness she conveyed. Her first kiss was short and brief, to the point but also very magical for her. And hopefully for him too.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Trying to break the tension, Levy looked down at the grass and told him, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I understand … and I want our friendship to stay the same."

Some more silence. How long was he going to think about this anyway?

"Hah."

… What. Her day had been tiring and stressful. Levy honestly didn't know how much she could take anymore.

"Heh. Look, I don't know about you but isn't it normally the guy who kisses the girl to shut her up and declare his feelings for her? Also, I think that such guys are cowards. I mean, you just tell a girl outright if you like her!"

Levy coughed. Was he saying she was a wuss, then?

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations."

Her reply was stiff, and she prepared to stand up when Gajeel forcefully grabbed her arm.

"What? You made it clear you don't want anything to – mmf!"

He practically smothered her with a full-on smack on the lips. As her eyes opened wide, Levy panicked for a moment before flinging her arms around his neck, effectively hugging him. A warm sensation encircled her waist as she realized the Dragon Slayer had placed a hand on her hip.

"Guess I'm a coward and a wuss then."

"But you're _my _coward and wuss."

Smiling confidently, Levy demurely entwined their fingers, leaning on his shoulder. A content, happy sigh escaped her mouth as she gazed at the moon, which had risen rather quickly that night.

"Say, should we go in?"

"I say we do."

As they both stood up and brushed grass off of their clothes, Levy gazed at Gajeel intently, having one last point to make.

"By the way, that was my first kiss. So … just … take care of it, will you?"

Blushing, she had no idea what she was saying. What was wrong with her?

"Don't worry. I'll always be around to protect you. Every single step of the way."

He never failed to surprise her, did he? Letting out a tentative giggle, she felt secure in his arm that held her close to him. Similarly putting one arm around his waist, Levy McGarden officially declared herself to be taken.

As they pushed open the guild doors, Gajeel bent down and whispered to his companion, "Oh yes. And I have felt such emotions, by the way. Fear of getting hurt and all. It's not just girls who are so lucky!"

Levy only gave Mira and Lucy a benevolent expression that told them both that she'd let them off the hook, for now. As she sat down next to them, Erza silently made her way towards her and murmured quietly, "So how was it?" Levy was about to tell her that it had been amazing, truly something worthy of a novel (she would have to give Lu-chan this to use!) and a real, deep heart-to-heart talk with her crush (was he her boyfriend now?) when Gajeel sauntered up to the guys and pretty much bellowed a strange exclamation for someone who'd just gotten a whole lot closer to his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

"I got Levy's first kiss!"

It took everybody about 5 seconds to react.

"Nani?"

* * *

_You're the sky that I fell through_

"Jeez, that girl... she can be so much of a bother sometimes."

His crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as he sneakily followed the bluenette's steps. Sure, he had to take shifty alleys to avoid being detected, but it was worth it. To protect her, all the way. Also, she was strong but he, well, he was a Dragon Slayer! That was all anyone needed.

"Clearly you have picked up an unfortunate habit from Levy."

A black cat wielding a large sword raised a brow, remarking on his spoken thoughts.

"Urusai¹."

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you._

* * *

_/ Alright, I hope I did justice to these wonderful characters and their adorable relationship! There was probably a bit of OOC-ness, and I sincerely apologize for that. Once again, I take serious requests (theme/prompt + pairing please!) for this mainly-fluff-drabble-fic, and any crack-requests you can write in a review for my other drabble-fic, the Crack Files (Lucy's up!) Next up will be a NaLu story!_

_Also, kindly keep in mind that if I write about a pairing here, it doesn't necessarily mean I ship them. If I did support them, you'd be able to tell from my notes. ;)_

_¹ - Urusai is the Japanese equivalent of Shut Up in English_

_The song lyrics are from 'If My Heart Was A House', by Owl City._


	2. lessons learned miraxfreed

**A/N: Back with another (not-so-fluffy) fic! It's sweet but it quickly turned into something darker ._. Which is why I decided to turn it into a prequel of sorts ^^; This pairing isn't as popular as the more 'mainstream' ones but it's definitely a front-runner for pairings including Mirajane(: I hope this makes up for not updating this yesterday, I apologize~ Minor OOC-ness is likely, so for that I am sorry too.**

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Friendship/Comfort/Drama

I realize that there are hints of romance in here, but I do believe that the themes of Friendship/Comfort are most prominent, which is why I labeled it so c: Sorry if it was misleading!

**Rating:** T/K+

**Pairing:** Mirajane x Freed ; I find these two fairly cute, especially since it's implied they were friends before. Plus, I prefer this over Mira x Laxus for my own reasons :3 So you could assume I prefer Freed with Mira for both of those two ^w^ (yesyes this means I support &&. ship them / cannot explain clearly due to incoherent rambling /)

**Synopsis: **Always the caregiver, always the nurturer. Somebody wonders how she can manage like this, and Mirajane has a heart-to-heart talk with a concerned, and curious friend.

Implied Elfman x Evergreen; set after the time-skip. Prequel to a one-shot with an epilogue (which will be separate from the Fluff Diaries)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

* * *

_Just a Kiss in the Moonlight._

Her straight silver locks hung in front of her sweet face, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she continued smiling, cleaning up after the mess everybody had created. It was after dark, and most of Fairy Tail had already left. Sure, there were a few people who stayed behind either because they were contemplating jobs or hung over, but that was all. However, the barmaid didn't mind at all. In fact, it reassured her in some strange way that she had company, even if they were passed out.

One person she hadn't counted on staying behind was a long-haired man with hair as green as grass. Freed Justine. They'd been friends before the battle for Fairy Tail, but then he had changed. His loyalties were to the rules laid down by Laxus, who had become power-hungry. Mirajane had always admired the way he was so organized. At times, she envied the way he appeared to know exactly what he wanted. All he had to do was follow the rules. Since he joined Fairy Tail, he was more relaxed … though he still went by the book.

But now was no time for negative thoughts! She needed something to cheer her up, and as she continued wiping down the tables, the mage quickly picked out an idea that had been languishing in her mind for a while. A devious smile flitted across her face as she silently apologized for the crafty idea she had. Being the famous matchmaker of Fairy Tail, almost everybody had learned to fear Mirajane's random set-ups. However, to her, who she chose to pair up were never random. Unlike what some people might think, the Take Over magic-user carefully planned things through and made sure to thoroughly investigate everybody's relationship before setting them up.

That was probably why even if her set date for them went badly, in the end they became a couple anyway. Mirajane was an expert in listening to peoples' woes, probably since she had to do so while serving them drinks. Gossip passed through her ears faster than you'd think, and paired with her unnervingly accurate instincts, one gentle push was all it needed to start a chain reaction.

Even for this cunning lady, there were some things she was reluctant about. First was meddling in her siblings affairs. They were both very capable, and she trusted them to use their own judgement. Also, it gave her strange vibes that she disliked whenever she was about to interfere. For yes, she had tact, and a lot of it too. It took control to know how much to push, and there was just something she hated about telling her own blood relations what to do with their objects of affection.

Which would explain Mirajane's deep azure eyes clouding over with unease as this new plan crossed her mind. It would be fun, sure, but there was something she couldn't put a finger on. A sense that if she did meddle, just this once, things may turn out entirely different than how she expected it. Not only that, but she'd be going against one of her guidelines for matchmaking: which was not to direct any of her siblings to a path that they themselves did not choose. They were all strong enough to handle just about anything, and the more they trusted each other, the deeper their bond would run.

But she was running out of options and frankly, she was bored. Though the polite, graceful young woman would never admit it, occasionally she wondered if she had made the right choice. She was now S-class again, her powers having been reactivated (only growing stronger after Lisanna had returned), but the nights full of doubt and regret that would never recede still haunted her to this day. Too much water had passed under the bridge, and now they were threatening to flood her.

Which was exactly why she needed some form of light entertainment. It was her chance to get away and relax, while having some fun. Also, she would never even think about coupling anybody up without proper evidence – which was exactly why she bothered considering the plan. The idea had been in her head for ages after the events on Tenroujima island. Her younger brother was acting rather strange towards another member of the Raijinshuu tribe, and well, there _was _that time they both told her they were getting married. It had been a ruse to get her all puzzled and blanked out, but it had worked. Partially because it was so sudden and shocking, but there had also been a little part of her, deep down, that was congratulating them while smirking. _I knew it all along_, was what it had said then.

The memory was bittersweet, because Mirajane had never thought such a simple trick would've allowed them to knock her out. Yes, it was two against one and they were both pretty powerful, but it only fueled her desire to get stronger. She never wanted something bad to happen to her family, ever again. The time when they thought Lisanna was lost to the world, forever …

She didn't even want to think about it. Sighing softly, she retreated back behind the bar to hang up the damp towels. A quiet but firm voice shook her out of her thoughts, and Mirajane turned around, surprise all over her delicate features.

"Why are you so down?"

Ah. It was Freed, who had slipped from her mind while she'd been cleaning up. Giving him a gentle smile (it felt so fake), she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and went to sit down next to him.

"I wouldn't say that. I think I'm alright."

"You don't look it."

He had always had a knack for finding out things she didn't want others to know. Then again, they did have history. Looking at him curiously, Mirajane twiddled her thumbs together and then stroked her hair rather nervously. It had been a while before she'd felt like this before. It wasn't exactly unwelcome, but it felt foreign; almost alien-like.

"I'm sorry if I don't look cheerful then. It is late, though. While we're on the subject of night-time, why are you here at this hour?" She was pretty sure that it was after midnight, and after an especially rowdy fight as well. Closing her eyes lightly, the mage could only sigh, weariness taking over her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Pardon me?"

An inquisitive question lingered in her confused smile, and in her interested eyes. Mirajane had not expected that, instead thinking he'd reply with something like 'I wanted to check out a job' or, 'I needed someplace peaceful to go to, and this is kind of quiet after hours.' He had never appeared to show any interest in seeing how well she fared, and so that had taken her off guard. Even if it was only minor and temporary, Mirajane was not really used to having someone break through her composed demeanor so easily.

The wizard, too, had closed his eyes. His stayed closed, however, while she had opened hers when she'd heard his reply. A faint smile touched his lips, enhancing his noble features. Up close, Mirajane could clearly see that his hair was soft and silky. _What on Mavis' grave does he use to keep it so smooth?_ Oh, wait, but there were more pressing matters on hand then his hair. Mirajane cupped her chin with a hand, still waiting for his answer.

"I meant exactly what I said." His laugh was rich and regal too. He had always been the mature one, even when he was younger. Now his slate-blue eyes snapped open, amusement morphing his expression into one of gaiety. It was something Mirajane missed, for now that everyone was growing up, there was less laughter in the world. That didn't mean that there was a lack of it, for there wouldn't be a lack of entertainment as long as Fairy Tail still survived, but there were moments when one would just feel glum. The real world was a dark place, and sometimes it would be hard to smile.

Now growing serious once more, Freed only stared at Mirajane. His face was unreadable, which made her anxious. Having someone with a wholly stoic expression was never something she had been able to get used to, and it annoyed her just the tiniest bit that she couldn't understand what they were feeling. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her answer for several seconds. If it was anyone else, she was sure she'd be able to bluff her way out of it. But Freed had always been close to her, and he was just as good at detecting emotions.

Then she glanced down at him, only turning away when she caught his gaze. Fiddling with her blue necklace, she answered in what she hoped was a confident voice.

"Well, I can tell you that straight out. I'm fine. I'm getting by, day by day, aren't I? So you could say I'm doing alright."

She was careful not to let any bitterness into her voice, but it seemed she had failed at that, too. Really, the nerves were starting to catch up to her. _Maybe I really need some time off._

"But with everyone depending on you, it's never easy is it?"

Honestly, he never failed to surprise her. His intuition certainly rivaled hers, he simply didn't choose to reveal it often. Giving him a small smile, she shrugged again.

"I chose to live like this, so I will."

Freed didn't answer right away, and Mirajane looked at him expectantly. It appeared as if he was trying to pick the right words to say, almost like he was afraid of hurting her feelings. Motioning with her hand to go away, her eyes and the melancholy smile on her face conveyed the fact that she was too weary to go to the trouble of attacking him.

"I fully respect the decision you made, and I am by no means questioning your judgment. I simply wonder how much longer you can give, and give and not receive."

His voice, filled with sympathy, struck a chord within her and a subtle scowl settled on her face. To her, it wasn't like that. _Or is it?_ Gah! Now he was planting the seeds of doubt in her mind, which would more than likely start tearing her own brain apart, until her heart and soul and mind were divided in an unending war against each other and -

She was going too far. Leaning back in the chair slightly, she relaxed and stretched, arms in front of her. What did he know, anyway? They might have been the best of friends once, but now everything had changed. 7 years had passed, without any of them being part of it. That in itself she had accepted, but it was a fact that nobody could ignore. And much as people hated admitting, it had affected them greatly. Giving the calm man sitting opposite her an intrigued look, her white eyebrows rose upwards in a sharp curve.

"Freed, I know what it may look like to you. I do work all day, and I try to do so tirelessly. But I do not do this out of guilt or obligation. I do it because I love Fairy Tail and because I respect what my heart was telling me to do back then. My life has not yet changed so drastically that I feel that I must put my own needs before others yet. The day … the day Lisanna went away was terrifying. It was shortly after that I had a revelation. I had wasted much of my time fighting with Erza when I could have been keeping the peace and having fun. I had been blindsided by ambition, and I didn't see the signs."

A light blush had spread across her cheeks, for she was revealing things unbeknownst to pretty much everyone except for herself. Why Freed, she wasn't even sure. Maybe because he was the first one to ask her, genuinely, whether or not she was alright. Whether it was she _herself _who required something. Mirajane also knew that such thoughts were selfish and unbecoming. She could only hope that Freed would try and understand, and that he would not think less of her because of this. _Hah. Tough, because no one would be so forgiving as to just turn a blind eye to that._

Exhaling quietly before going on, the girl cast her softening eyes downwards, mouth growing smaller due to her overwhelming feelings of shame and guilt.

"But you're wrong in that I don't get anything back. You see, when the guild itself has a gloomy atmosphere, I try to brighten it up. That's why my smile never leaves my face. Fairy Tail needs somebody to be the wistful soul, and I voluntarily stepped in. In turn, it made me a better person. I also get a lot out of seeing everybody happy. Perhaps it's something you have to experience before understanding it, but the immense amount of love you feel is so amazing. In truth, I do not deserve it. I try to make it up with giving it my all. It's not the matter of working too hard, it's the matter of never being able to give everybody what they need. So I try to give everybody a little bit of myself, but it's never enough." A smile deigned to insert itself onto her expression, latching onto her face as she took a break to breathe. Another sign of her loosening up was the peaceful crinkling around her eyes. All throughout this, Freed was silent but listening intently.

"After Lisanna's disappearance I felt like a waste of space and time. But I picked myself up, piece by piece. And I turned over a new leaf. So you see, I receive much more than I ever thought I could absorb. Fairy Tail has always provided for me, now is simply the chance for me to do the same – however little of a difference it makes, it does make me feel better."

Taking a deep breath, Mirajane shakily averted her blue eyes from Freed, darting them around the room nervously. _Uh oh. Now the cat really is out of the bag … or should I say Exceed?_ Her lame attempt at an inside joke only made her even more frustrated. How could she have been so ignorant as to think anybody would be so … so compassionate? What she had thought was inexcusable. What she had just _said _was treacherous. Deep down, she knew it wasn't that bad. But Mirajane had always told herself that it was her fault, and that as a result she should live to help others. To make them smile, no matter the cost. To smile through her tears. _Because living in the past is bad._

"Yes..."

Freed's voice once more made her aware of the world around her.

"Look at me."

Mirajane bit her lower lip until she tasted blood, and then hastily withdrew her teeth, using one slender finger to swipe her lip before gazing at Freed. His expression was still unreadable as ever. _Curse him for being so infuriating!_ The other mage only studied her, until she felt so uncomfortable that she knew she was going past the point of no return. _Wait, hadn't I crossed that line a long while ago?_ Seeing the obvious, if minute signs of agitation coming from her, Freed only let out a tired sigh. _What does he have to sigh about? I'm the one who just bared her soul._

His dark eyes were full of wisdom, and it slowly dawned on the platinum-head that he was not pitying her, but nor was he feeling angry. Instead, he was strangely neutral. Could it be that finally, she didn't have to be afraid?

"Mira... what you have is precious."

What on Mavis' grave was he saying?

"Your capacity to love and care is indescribable. I'm so glad that you were able to learn how to take care of others, though I always believed you were born with that. The same, of course, goes for your siblings. They just have different ways of showing it – Elfman in particular." The emerald-haired man managed a smile, and Mirajane could only stare.

"Everyone turns to Erza, Natsu and Gildarts when they think of the strongest members here. But what they don't see is the power you yourself hold. Your magical prowess is to be admired and feared, and what is even more respectable is your heart. It rivals even Lucy's in it's kindness and empathy. What's more, you're modest. However, that doubles as a flaw. Though at least you don't pride yourself on it, you don't see how wonderful it truly is. How amazing you are. You've given so much and you think so little of it. I can't even imagine what you went through, but you've always been a ray of light and there's no denying that."

What emerged as a faint tint of pink disguised as a blush stained his pale cheeks. Mirajane instinctively raised her brows at this, but said nothing.

"So that's all I really wanted to say. A-and I didn't mean it in any other way than a friendly way when I said what I said so you don't have to worry about that..."

"I think we both learned some lessons, right?"

Finally finding her voice, she beamed at him, back to her soothing disposition. Her words were melodious and flowing, cooling as a creek in the fall. Freed smiled back at her, knowing that this was considered a prime example of what he had just outlined.

"Yes. We're both now all that much more wiser, and hey... we can't be stuck in the past forever, right? We need to live life as it is, and enjoy it while we can."

"After all, we do both go on potentially fatal missions."

They shared a mutual laugh of acceptance.

"But … can we still be friends? Like before?"

One hopeful expression belied just how much she wanted it.

"I think so. No, I'm sure we can."

_A harmonious symphony._

Then they both stood up, Freed doing so first. Like the gentleman he was, he held out a hand for Mirajane. Taking him up on his offer, she rested her head on his shoulder. Though the man's face heated up, he tried desperately to ignore it. _It's nothing_, he assured himself.

As they walked out of the guild, Mirajane turned to face him, right outside of the doors. It was a dark hour of twilight, and it was gradually turning into the wee hours of the morning. She knew she had to make this brief, because truthfully, they both had things to think about and sleep to catch up on.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, really, it was nothing. My pleasure."

Amused blue eyes met dark pools of obsidion. Then, she leaned forward and closed the gap between their faces. A soft press of full lips on his. _Mmm, she tastes like vanilla and strawberries and starlight. If starlight had a taste. … Wait. What are we doing?_

He backed off a little, and though he expected Mirajane to be hurt, she was only even more humored by the recent change of events.

"Mira … did you have a drink, by any chance?" His voice was husky, and he knew he wanted – no, needed – the answer to be affirmative.

"Well, maybe one or two."

It would be a lie to say that Freed wasn't relieved of a heavy burden just then. As Mirajane spun around to leave, he called out to her, "Don't forget: if you ever need help or just a friend, I'll be here!"

The mage with beautiful, bleached-white hair only responded with a giggle. Until she was almost too far away to see, she finally turned around and winked at him, replying with a sly undertone in her warm dulcet voice.

"By the way, you should know that I'm neither tipsy or drunk. I can handle alcohol better than you think!"

Going against his conscious will, a smile broke out on Freed's face. Then he started mentally kicking himself.

* * *

_There's some things that I regret,_

_Some words I wish had gone unsaid._

_Some starts that had some bitter endings_

_Been some bad times that I've been through_

_Damage I cannot undo_

_Some things,_

_I wish I could do all over again_

_But it don't really matter_

_Life gets that much harder_

_It makes you that much stronger_

_Oh, some pages turned_

_Some bridges turned..._

_But there were lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,_

_Every change life has thrown me_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart_

_I'm grateful for every scar_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were lessons learned._

* * *

_/ So what did you think? Please read and review! Personally I actually really like this – I got to explore more serious, bittersweet things. Also, this will be one of the least fluffiest of the stories here, so don't worry! There'll be more fluff coming along soon~ There will be a sequel to this, a one-shot (two-shot if you count the epilogue) Maybe I'll combine them to make a three-shot, but for now I'll be satisfied with this._

_First lyric from 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum._

_Last passage of lyrics from 'Lessons Learned' by Carrie Underwood._


End file.
